If I Died Tomorrow, Would You Still Be There?
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: Kagome ran, unknown being followed, and sealed the well. Sesshokun's stuck in Kagomes era and learns some new secrets. WTF? The dead lady again!
1. Intro

-1Confessions of Unknown Love

_INTRO TO THE INTRO_

_A/N" Hello all! You can call me pink… This is my first Inuyasha (more or less Kagome and Sesshomaru)fan fic ever! Oh I almost forgot! Welcome Kagome and Sesshomaru!_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Pink: I said! Welcome Kagome and Sesshomaru!_

………………………………………………………………………………

_Pink: DAMN IT! YOU TWO GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!_

_Kagome & Sesshomaru: (walking out) wench…teme…slut…fucktard….skank…WHAT SESSHOMARU! YOU FUCKIN' ASSWIPE!_

_Pink: ahem…Oh yeah! I just remembered! Introducing the co-authors! Tai and Alice!_

_Alice: you all can go to hell…_

_Tai: Alice is a prostitute! _

_Alice: you work at hooters and wear those skimpy outfits you hoe!_

_Kagome: that was…cold blooded_

_Sesshomaru: I like Alice…Tai sucks_

_Pink: This is suppose to be our fan fic!  
Alice: so your point?_

_Pink: you guys are all asses…_

_Tai: who are you calling an ass? Tai's gonna rename you Hiker Jim, you queer! Time for dinner!_

_Alice: Man, you guys are dumb…_

_Sesshomaru: Alice…can I take you out sometime?_

_Alice: No, sorry I'm taken_

_Tai: Yeah, she's taken by Hiker Jim! (burns hobo in corner) Queers…_

_Alice: Sesshy, I would love to go out with you_

_Pink: Ha ha! Tai's a loser bitch now!_

_Kagome: Where's the confetti?_

_Sesshomaru: Great…now to kill Tai…_

_Tai: Can't kill me! I'm the immortal god! And for defying my orders, you all….get the Gas! Except you Sesshomaru…you get death!_

_Alice: Ew Tai, how about I kill you instead of Sesshy. I'll kill you slow and painfully with my katana_

_Kagome: Tai one wrong move and I'll purify that monkey ass of yours!_

_Sesshomaru: and…ill just use Dragon Strike_

_Pink: WHAT ABOUT THE FAN FIC!_

_Tai: (starts to cry) Uh…uh…why you all so mean huh? (loses control) (kills Kagome and Sesshy) (grills their lungs) Mmmm…how bout you Pink? Wanna piece?_

_Pink: (resurrects them) heh! Damn bitch better run!_

_Sesshy: DIE! (transforms and eats Tai in one bite)_

_Kagome: Yay! She's dead!_

_Tai: (comes back) Fuckers, didn't I tell you I was immortal? Now, you are all my puppets!_

_Alice: My friends are idiots, I need new ones…_

_Pink: SCREW YOU ALL! FAN FIC TIME! Oh and Alice…shove your problems.._

_Alice: (death glares)_

_Pink: uh…up tai's monkey ass!_

_Tai: bitch…_

_Pink: proceed to the intro by 4 idiots and an author please! - well...when I'm finished typing it…should be in one, two hours…_


	2. Just Notice Love?

_**INTRO BY 4 IDIOTS AND AN AUTHOR**_

_**Pink:** Kay' here's the first chappie of Broken Shattered but Still Loved I know, I know "damn bitch why the hell'd u say one or two hours and its over one week?" well I would have finished earlier if two IDIOTS weren't arguing on their dialogue…_

_**Alice: **fuck you!_

_**Tai:** you shouldn't be talking when an AUTHOR was forgetting what she had to do and wrote a crappy dialogue at first!_

_**Pink: **anyways…thank you for the reviews! I feel like the happiest author in the world!_

_**Tai: **at least I'm the best writer here….you all keep FUCKIN around…_

_**Alice: **Tai that did not come out right…now lets continue our little love fan fic yes?_

_**Sesshy: **I don't see love anywhere…_

_**Kagome:** He's to stubborn to be loved…._

_**Tai:** Aww…come on…by the end of this story you'll love_

_**Pink: **(takes out Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge and plays Cemetery Drive)_

_**Alice: **You all suck…._

_**Pink: **I miss you…I miss you…so far…and the collision of your kiss that made it still hurt…_

_**Tai: **what's Hiker Jim doing?_

_**Pink:** (slaps Tai) Baka!_

_**Tai: **ow! What the fuck!_

_**Sesshy: **better then what I would do.._

_**Alice:** Do what you would do but…who's gonna start the damn story?_

_**Kagome:** Pink, when she's done singing MCR songs…Pink? Stop being an ass and start the story_

_**Tai:** what's with the intro title anyway?_

_**Pink:** you four are the idiots and I am the author_

_**Tai:** what about me and Alice?_

_**Pink:** you guys are the co- authors note the co!  
**Kagome: **start the story before I purify you to ashes_

_**Sesshy: **I really don't care but do start this_

_**Pink:** so pushy…_

_**Alice: **start the fucking story bitch_

_**Pink: **alright! Alright! (plays Ghost Of You)_

_**Tai: **NO! EVANESCENCE TIME! (changes it to My Immortal)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha! But I do own some of my Inuyasha movies and video games…but I didn't make them now did I…..(cries)

_I'm so tired of being here.._

"Kagome! Stop running! I said sorry damn it!" Inuyasha ran with the rain making his silver hair look like pure silk.

_Suppressed by all my childish fears…_

"Leave me alone! Go play with that dead clay pot bitch of yours!" Kagome screamed as she ran with a broken heart with her eyes close and headed for the bone eater's well.

_And if you have to leave…_

Sango followed them, trying to catch up to Kagome to calm her down. Miroku followed closely behind Sango with Shippo on his shoulder.

_I wish that you would just leave…_

Unknown to them a youkai with a pair of golden eyes (P: I bet you can guess who) (T: nope! who?) was watching and following them behind the trees and unnoticed by the rain.

_Cause you presence still lingers here…_

"Let me explain first before you assume you fucking wench!" Inuyasha screamed as he tackled Kagome, knocking her down to the floor.

_And it wont leave me alone!_

"Get off me! There's nothing to explain! We all saw you with that dead bitch of a clay pot!" Kagome protested. (K: yah that's right! Protest! Protest!) (A: shut the fuck up)

_These wounds wont seem to heal! _(T: (starts to cry) I love evanescence with all my heart)

"INUYASHA! GET OFF HER NOW!" Sango screamed as she tugged at Inuyasha's robe trying to get him off the frustrated and angry miko almost tearing the robe while trying.

_This pain is just to real!_

Miroku stood his grounds now while Shippo jumped off of his shoulder. "Inuyasha you dugen nugget GET OFF KAGOME!" Shippo screamed trying to help Sango still unsuccessfully pull the hanyou off Kagome.

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

With Miroku now helping, they finally got Inuyasha off of Kagome. She got up and ran as fast as she could but not without "INUYASHA! SIT!".

_When you cried id wipe away all of your tears_

Sango quickly ran after her sisterly friend catching up to her in no time at all whatsoever.

_When you screamed id fight away all of your fears!_

Kagome jumped into the well as fast as she could with Sango following her on impulse.

_I've held your hands through all of these years_

The figure jumped out of its hiding and by the time Miroku Shippo and Inuyasha were there all they saw was long silver hair going down the well

_But you still had…_

Inuyasha looked down into the well and noticed that it was empty. He tried jumping in but he hit the bottom and then Miroku helped him out quickly. "damn that wench! She sealed the fucking well!" He screamed punching a tree which fell immediately.

At Kagome's Era

_All of me…_

The well glowed a blue color and then stopped glowing immediately. Kagome then fainted after that being caught by no other than…

"What happened to this wench?" The silver haired Taiyoukai (not youkai but TAIyoukai) asked.

Sango looked up to see who asked and then her eyes widened in utter fear. The taiyoukai had silver hair and his face had golden eyes and a blue crescent moon with two magenta stripes on each side. He had his tail wrapped around his neck and no emotion at all being displayed on his face. All she did was stare at him.

"Answer me ningen!" The taiyoukai ordered now growling as he spoke.

"S…Sesshoumaru!" was all Sango could get out of her mouth.

"If you don't answer my question I will rip your heart out of that damned body of yours" Sesshoumaru said.

"We were spying on Inuyasha as he went into the forests…Then we saw him…fucking Kikyo" Sango said with anger and sadness in her scent. (K: oops…for the little kids…this usage of fuck means sex) (S: shut the hell up we all know that! No kids read this shit when its marked mature bitch!) (P: uh…)

He just nodded then walked out of the shrine smelling the air. Once knowing no one was home, he ran into Kagome's room (P: of course…smelling it out first) and placed her on the bed.

Sango after a while was behind Sesshoumaru staring at the unconscious body of which was called Kagome. (P: um…I don't know why I said that)

After a few minutes, Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. She saw a body over her. "Kagome?" the voice asked. "Sango?" Kagome asked still half asleep. "Do I sound like Sango wench?" The voice asked as the body then moved and when Kagome fully opened her eyes and saw none other than her faithful friend Sango.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked half yawning. "How come you fainted?" Sango asked . "I don't know...I just sealed the well and then everything went black." Kagome corresponded. "You did what?" Another voice said. But this voice was deep and mysterious, but yet so icy. Kagome slowly turned around to see what she would never expect to see in her lifetime. Sesshoumaru was standing right there in front of her. His beautiful silver hair swaying around and his dreamy golden orbs locked onto hers.

"Well is this Sesshoumaru going to get his answer?" He asked again. "Is this Kagome still alive?" Kagome complied and chuckled. "Are you insulting this Sesshoumaru?" He asked now so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. "N-no…I was just teasing!" Kagome looked dead straight at his eyes and suddenly got closer to his face. "Wench what is your problem? What are you d-". Before he could finish he was in a total lip lock with Kagome.

Sango's mouth opened so wide if it was possible it would have fell straight through the earth's center. 'What the hell is she doing' Sesshoumaru asked himself. 'What the hell am I doing?' Kagome asked herself. Before they could do anything, a bright light surrounded them and they started to glow.

"Uh…guys…um…" Sango was at a lost of words as she backed into the corner of the room in shock and fear of what would happen next. Soon enough they both fainted, Kagome on top of Sesshoumaru, and Sesshomaru with his arms around Kagome. (P: aww how romantic!) (S: Shut the fuck up)

Sango looked around franticly and remembered that no one was home yet so there was no point in looking around. She got up and went over to a fuzzy chair and sat on it staring at her friend and her enemy, together, on the floor, on top of each other. She started to blush and then mentally slapped herself 'Shit like that's ever gonna happen…but…it would be…interesting' She thought and then slowly drifted to sleep but lightly so she could hear if someone came in.

Kagome got up and took in her surroundings. She turned around and saw she was in a garden, a dream garden, which she had dreamed of a long time ago, way before Inuyasha had start wandering away into the forest at random times. "Explain this now wench" Sesshoumaru said getting up from the grass he was in. "Call me by Kagome or else I wont ever reply to you" Kagome said crossing her arms while looking at the beautiful lake. "Listen to me because I shall only say this once, this Sesshoumaru will not be commanded by anyone other than himself" He said in a soft tone.

Kagome looked at him watching as his silver hair swayed as he walked towards her. She looked at his mesmerizing face and noted each marking on it. She noticed how he wore shoes unlike Inuyasha and how he walked so majestically yet gently towards her. "What is it? Do you have a staring problem miko?" He said as he smirked as he smelled her fear.

"….." She turned around swiftly. He looked as her jet black hair turned around and swayed when she was turned around. He noticed her curves and how she stood. He sniffed in her scent and it calmed him down swiftly. 'She has a beautiful scent, the scent of Sakura flowers and sweet honey intertwined.

"Woman"

"……."

"Miko"

"……"

"Wench"

"……."

"Kagome"

"What is it?" She turned around with a smile on her face. That smile changed his emotions so quickly, you wouldn't have even noticed that Sesshoumaru was the one you were beside. He placed his head on top of her hair and his nose took the scent in. Her hair smelt like the finest flowers he had once smelled when he was a child with his mother.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked as gentle as a whisper. "What is it?" He whispered back to her. His voice was so majestic like a lion and as gentle as a dove. She was so aroused by his voice alone. She quickly started to turn red. But before she could answer a figure came out of the trees. It walked towards them slowly.

The idiot, The goth, The miko, The demon, and the author

Pink: I'm gonna leave it at that until I get some more reviews…

Sesshy: and why is that?

Tai: because I told her to

Pink: yes you did!

Alice: you…are so fucked up!

Kagome: and you are so damn lazy! You could have typed more!

Pink: no…not yet…this can't be long! it's the first chapter!

Alice: what fuck head told you that shit?

Pink: that fuck head (points to Tai)

Kagome: I outta send your ass to hell

Tai: okay that's if you catch me! (sticks up finger at Kagome)

Pink: calm it…

Kagome: You mother fucking cunt sucking bitch who shits in Michael Jackson's bed and then fucks him! (grabs Tai by the throat)

Tai: uh…uh…(pisses myself)

Alice: oh my fucking gosh…

Pink: and…well be back…thanks again for the past reviews and uh…reply if u want to find out what happens next okay people? Okay !

Sesshoumaru: This story is getting truly interesting…

Pink: that it is! Until next time all! (takes out ipod and listens to Dance, Dance)


	3. No way, A dead lady!

Kags: Yeah, sure…reviews, questions? Okay got it! (hangs up phone) Sesshoumaru get your lazy ass up the three fuck-a-teers want us to answer to the reviews and their on their way back!

Sesshy: When their back they can do it…

Kags: (mumbles)

Sesshy: What?

Kags: (ignores) Yes, Sango is for a fact in my era! Aren't I so lucky

Sesshy: Shippo…

Kags: (breaks down into tears) don't remind me!

Sesshy: … The Korn problem has been fixed…

Kags: (recovers) And Alice is the goth, Tai is the idiot and Pink…(whispers) has an IQ of negative 155.. so- (door bursts open)

Pink: Were back - this time in the Marriot Hotel! Thank you reviewers!

Sesshy: (walks into own room)

Kags: That's what I was forgetting…

Alice: yeah, and Pink was making out with Sesshoumaru while we were on break…

Pink: Liar! Don't get stabbed!

Alice: You know you did…

Pink: Yeah, that's why you and Shippo were in the room last night and I heard moaning from the room!

Kags: O.O

Alice: That's it (takes out a rocket launcher and a Bazooka) You better take that back before I go happy on your sorry ass! And that was Tai not me…

Pink: Alright (cowers in fear) I take it back!  
Tai: The hell? Where'd I come from? Last time I checked, I was in Vegas. God, you queers missed me that bad? Ha ha…

Alice: No, not really that was hell Vegas, you were drunk…

Pink: You just woke up…

Tai: ….? DON'T LIE! STOOOOP LYYYYYYING! (pulls out piping hot churros) (slaps Alice) DON'T LIE TO MEEEE! (puts 7Up on ground) (stares at it) Such an interesting site!

Alice: (slaps Tai with a glove) I challenge you to the spit games!

Tai: You're on! (spit's a loggy at Alice so fast she flies through a nearby wall)

Alice: (mangled mess on ground)

Tai: That was short lived.. Time for breakfast!

Pink: Uh…Alice? You alive?

Alice: (gets up and takes out a loggy launcher) You're gonna look like Niagara Falls when I'm done with you! (starts firing the hell out of Tai)

Tai: -

Pink: (laughs in hysterics)

Sesshy: (smiles)

Pink: Oh shit…he smiled! Something bads gonna happen!

Tai: (recovers) (takes a quick shower) (comes back) I'm not done with you yet nigga! (yes ima boondock fan! Anyway…) (pulls out two rods) (creates electricity) (sticks it in the ground) Time for your worst nightmare, queer! (chants a spell) RISE, LIVE ACTION SQUIRREL WITH BIG BALLS!

LASWBB: (rises)

Tai: Screw Alice now! And kill Pink! Take out Sesshy while you're ate it!

LASWBB: (does as told)

Pink & Sesshy: (dodges attack)

Sesshy: (poisons LASWBB)

LASWBB: (shrivels into a peanut)

Pink: (shoves peanut down Tai's throat)

Alice: (gets out Xandir's cheat book)

(Winged Man with Big Balls appears)

Everyone?

Chapter 2: Reunions…Challenges…same ol' shit

(Previously on If I Die Tomorrow Would You Still Be There)

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked as gentle as a whisper. "What is it?" He whispered back to her. His voice was so majestic like a lion and as gentle as a dove. She was so aroused by his voice alone. She quickly started to turn red. But before she could answer a figure came out of the trees. It walked towards them slowly.

Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked getting in front of Kagome, protectively. "I am called Natsu…" The figure said as it was finally revealed. It was a demoness, and she was wearing a red kimono with white sakura petals on it and her hair was out and it was blond with blue highlights at the end (K: Ew… S: Shut your mouth…), she hand no shoes on and she was glowing, almost see through but glowing. "Okaa…" Sesshoumaru said bowing. Kagome looked up at the demoness, then down at Sesshoumaru, then bowed also.

They both got up and Kagome was pondering. 'The hell..? Sesshoumaru's mom is a dead woman!' Kagome thought yet again forgetting her thoughts could be heard in this world. Sesshoumaru fell over anime style and Natsu chuckled. "I died after giving birth to my son…"

She said. 'The fuck! She died of childbirth! Was he that big!" Kagome thought still forgetting. Natsu bursted out laughing. Sesshoumaru was trying to keep his cool. "I died after I gave birth and saw my son grow a few moons!" She said through her laughter.

"Your son is a moon!" Kagome blabbed out. Natsu was rolling on the grass laughing to her hearts content and Sesshoumaru lost it. "Are you that dull that you don't know you age every 364 or 365 moons!" Sesshoumaru asked. "Grr! You fucking ass who fucks the fucking fuckers who shit in their damned ass bitchy hell! Fuck!" She replied back.

'Wait…that's a whole lotta fucking…' She thought. Natsu was crying now as she was laughing and Sesshoumaru pounced on Kagome. At that moment Kagome's hair changed to silver and she grew a bit taller. She had muscles and abs (A: muscular freak K: FUCKER!) and had two light pink strips on each cheek. She had a light purple crescent moon with a red arrow piercing it with flames at the point of the arrow. She grew claws as she held Sesshoumaru's wrist and they were light blue.

"The fuck? Who the hell are you Kagome poser!" Sesshoumaru demanded as he tried harder to reach the girl's neck. "The hell? What are you smoking! I am Kagome you ass wipe!" Kagome retorted. "That is indeed future Kagome, son" Natsu said getting up still chuckling at the site. "Mother…no offence…what the hell hit you in the head when you died?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome took this as an advantage to push Sesshoumaru off of her. He fell hard on his ass with a thud which caused Kagome to laugh a little. "Think about it…and I will see you soon…until then Kagome! And you…grow up Sesshoumaru…" Natsu said as the picture faded and they were on top of each other on the floor.

They quickly got up in a matter or milliseconds and Sango attacked Kagome crying, causing her to fall down again, only to be caught by Sesshoumaru. "Ah, Sango are you trying to end my life?" Kagome asked. "You were out for sooo long! Your family came and they went out to dinner and told me to tell you to take us out to a rest-tar-runt" Sango said. Kagome giggled and grabbed her cell, her coat, and the two feudal people in her room. "First, were going shopping!" Kagome said.

Two hours later

"Sesshoumaru come out of the dressing room!" Kagome sad. "No…" He replied. "What?" Kagome asked. "I dislike these clothes…" He said again. "Come on, its not that bad!" Kagome said. He walked out. Sango was hyperventilating in her new short dress. Kagome gasped and blushed.

"The hell man you're the hottest thing on this planet!" Kagome screamed. This caused all the girls to look at the Taiyoukai. He was in a white shirt that said 'All my bitches raise your asses' and a black unzipped hoodie covering it with baggy black pants. Most the women got down on all fours and raised their asses and the others fainted. One if Kagome wasn't mistaken literally dropped dead.

"Talk about drop-dead georgious!" Sango said through her hyperventilation. Sesshoumaru growled. "Huh? Kagome?" A girl spoke as four figures approached the miko, the slayer, and the pissed off Taiyoukai.

To be continued

Kagome: Hey since the others are fighting ill fill you guys in. Pink is trying to catch up on her stuff and we started two new stories. You guys should read them their quite interesting. I'm gonna post them right now! Also, were sorry we are late. Tai 'accidentally' lost it and we had to look for it. After giving up we got the bright idea of making a new one. So here it is. Now while I look for these damned files to post please do review. Thank you. (holds up a sign that says 'Ja!')


	4. A Picture DOES Say A Thousand Words!

-1As the skits pause a new dangerous weapon of M.D. errupts…behold…the ANGEL-TACHI COMMERCIALS! Good luck, please remember to keep your brain and other objects inside at all times

Attack Number 1...

Sesshoumaru: (walks into a sword shop)

Tai: How may I assist ya?

Sesshoumaru: Buying a new sword…$125...

Tai: Thank you for your time, care, and contribution!

Sesshoumaru: (walks around the street and enters a kimono shop)

Pink: Hello sir, are you here for our mothers day sale?

Sesshoumaru: Buying Kagome a new kimono…$82...

Pink: Remember to wish the lucky onna a Happy Mother's Day!

Sesshoumaru: (walks into construction grounds)

Alice: Heh…

Sesshoumaru: Seeing Inuyasha hang from a construction hook…priceless…

Inuyasha: GET ME DOWN DAMN IT! NOW BITCH NOW!

Alice: Higher you ask? You got it (runs over to the control panel)

Sesshoumaru: For the little things that embarrass Inuyasha are priceless…

Alice: Smile… (takes a picture of Inuyasha hanging from his pants on a construction hook screaming)

Sesshoumaru: For everything else…there's Mastercard…

…Fin…

Previously on If I Died Would You Still Be Here?…

"The hell man you're the hottest thing on this planet!" Kagome screamed. This caused all the girls to look at the Taiyoukai. He was in a white shirt that said 'All my bitches raise your asses' and a black unzipped hoodie covering it with baggy black pants. Most the women got down on all fours and raised their asses and the others fainted. One if Kagome wasn't mistaken literally dropped dead.

"Talk about drop-dead gorgeous!" Sango said through her hyperventilation. Sesshoumaru growled. "Huh? Kagome?" A girl spoke as four figures approached the miko, the slayer, and the pissed off Taiyoukai.

Chapter 3- The Store, The Magazine, The Act

"Eri, Yumi! Ayuki! Hojo? What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked as she waved to her friends. "Uh, Kagome what about these people?" Sango asked as she finally stopped her hyperventilating and pointed to the ground which looked like a mass murder was committed. "Screw em, here give this to the cashier and Sesshoumaru this is for your clothes…um anything else…" Kagome said as she handed them some cash and her credit card. Sango nodded as she left and stood in line to find an old lady staring at Sesshoumaru.

"U'm lady…" Sango started. The woman took out her pills and shoved the whole thing in her mouth, just before fainting.. "Next?" The cashier said, ignoring the people because the person was a guy. The demon slayer eyed the woman before shrugging and paying for the clothes.

"Kagome, who are these people?" Hojo asked. "This is my cousin…Sana and my…" She started as the two beings from the Warring States Era joined them. "Her boyfriend!" 'Sana' finished for Kagome which caused both accused persons to look at the demon slayer as if she had three heads. "See Hojo, you don't have to worry…" Yumi said. "Yes I do, Kagome when did that demon that possessed you leave?" Hojo retorted. "Uh…demon…?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow.

"The poor thing doesn't remember! Kagome for the past month a demon possessed you and your jii-chan was trying to get it out of you…" Eri informed Kagome. "But…" Kagome started. A 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' ringtone went off as the brown haired boy answered his phone. "Hey Hojo-koi! I see you!" A high pitched annoying voice said over the phone. "Please don't tell me that…please don't let that be…" Kagome prayed.

"AH, ITS KAGOME-KUN! What a coinkidink! So have you met my boyfriend, I'm sorry if you wanted him b-" The unknown girl started. "Katie, I don't want him…" Kagome replied to the blonde haired and green eyed American. "What? Of course you do-" Katie started again. "I don't want him I already have a boyfriend…" Kagome said smirking. 'Damn, after I kill Sango, I'll get Sesshoumaru to resurrect her and then I'll thank her…' Kagome thought mentally praising herself. "What, a low level geek? How low do yo-" Katie started before Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome. He was interested in buying a Sidekick II.

"He…llo…who is he?" Katie asked as she started to drool (not literally) over the demon in front of her. "Ah, Sessho-koi, I missed you!" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He saw what happened and he saw her 'You better go along with it' look. "I've only been gone a few minutes…" He replied as he strained not to kill them both.

"The more reason to miss…oh have you met my good friend, Katie? She's an American and she moved to Japan last year!" Kagome introduced while smirking at the gawking blonde in front of her. "Nice to meet your aquaintence.." He said. "Really..?" Katie said as her eyes glimmered. "Uh, no…" Sesshoumaru replied as everyone minus the heartbroken girl laughed.

"Hey Kagome, listen to this!" 'Sango said as she ran over with the ipod Sesshoumaru purchased while Sango and Kagome went shopping for clothes. She quickly maxed the volume and pressed play as Kagome gasped and started to sing with the song. It was Dani California and they were all gathering attentions from the crowds. Singing and acting along with the lyrics. Kagome was Dani California and the others just sang the song.

"Geeks, right?" Katie said as she slid her arm around Sesshoumaru's. The demon lord flipped her around and pinned her to the ground. "Don't. Touch. Me.." He said as he glared daggers at the frightened girl. She nodded instantly as he let her go. She got up and ran as they finished the song and the audience applauded before they went back to their shopping.

"That was fun, we should do that more often.." Eri said. "Hey, where's Hojo and bitch-a-lot?" Ayumi asked. Everyone looked around and shrugged. "Yes!" Kagome said as she did a series of dances and everyone else sighed as they all walked through the mall when Yumi stopped them at a magazine stand.

"Hey guys, look at this magazine!" Yumi screamed as she ran with 'Nation's Hottest Men- vol 36'. "Isnt he sexy?" Yumi asked as she showed the other five spectators. "Wow, Sesshoumaru Taisho…check this out guys, his wife is a total norm!" Eri said. Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome looked closely at the pictured.

"Hey, Kagome…if you make the hair black from silver and eyes blue from gold doesn't she…" Sango asked. The two girls looked at each other before they started laughed. Everyone looked at the two as if they were crazy.

"He would never!" Sango said through her laughter. "Never!" Kagome laughed with her friend. "Hey guy's doesn't he look total kami style when he smiles?" Yumi asked. The two girls jumped up from their spot and grabbed the magazine. "No way…" Sango said as she looked in the corner of her eye from the magazine to Sesshoumaru and kept going.

"He…whoa.." Kagome said as she fainted. Sesshoumaru slapped his forehead. "Holy shit! He is a drop dead fucker if he can make Ka-chan faint!" Eri said. "More like…" Sango started before she felt someone nudge her side and saw Sesshoumaru with Kagome in his arm. "What happened to his other arm?" Eri asked. "He, uh was in the uh army and lost it…" Sango said. "Really?" She asked again. "No this is just a costume…" Sesshoumaru replied sarcastically. "Oh, gomen, that is the cutest! I wondered why you looked so similar to Taisho-dono…" Eri replied while Sesshoumaru sighed and Sango grabbed the shopping bags and left after waving to Kagome's future friends.

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked. He just glanced over at her. "If you ever hurt Kagome, your one dead piece of shit got it?" She asked as she stomped off. "I thought I would never, ningen…" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Sango hollered back. "Feh, its not like I…" He started before he stopped. He did just realize something.

The future Kagome had those markings…and in the picture that lady looked a lot like…then it all clicked. His mother was trying to tell him that that was his mate! Then Sesshoumaru did the impossible, he fainted, luckily on the shrine grounds.. "Great! Just oh so fucking great now what!" Sango said as she sat down on the grass on the shrine grounds where her friend and her so called ally were 'napping'

TBC…

Attack 2...

Kagome: Hey Inuyasha get this stuff for me? (hands a shopping list)

Inuyasha: Whatever, just don't get trapped in the closet…

Kagome: Like I would ever…

Inuyasha: Whatever, I won't forget the condoms…

(New scence at a church)

Inuyasha: I love you..

Kagome: I love you two..

(Panic at the Disco in the background)

Miroku: I chime in with the haven't you people ever heard of? Closing the g- damn door no its much better to face these kind of things with a sense of poise and rationality! (walks through the church and taps cane)

Pink: Panic! At the Disco…A Fever You Can't Sweat Out!

Tai: In Stores now…

Alice: More clips…

Kagome: Sorry… (arms around Sesshoumaru)

Inuyasha: (Bows with Miroku)

(Circus people run around and a killing spree begins…)

(A big buy now appears on screen with a bloody or die under it)


	5. The Return of the Dead!

Alice: I hate this!!

Tai: Diarrea…is that how you spell it?

Pink: Um… peptol bismol?

Tai: Heh heh…that stuff rox my sox! Wait, what sox..?

Pink: Boston Red Sox?

Tai: They suck ass. Juicy pig ass…

Alice: You guys are nasty…

Tai: Like you aren't

Alice: Go suck Jeremy!

Tai: Is that a request? Are you gon watch or something? Horrible.

Alice: No ask Inu to watch he would **LOVE IT!!!**

Pink: I think he'd like the interaction rather than watching it..

Tai: Are you tempting me to go get him, Pink? Do **YOU** want to watch? **AAAHHH!!!** What the hell man?! Go take a cold shower!!

Pink: Hey, at least I didn't screw Naraku last night!

Tai: Don't throw me down yo your level, hoe!!

Pink: My level's not threesomein with Kagura and Kanna!!

Tai: What the hell man?! Foursomes are way better!

Alice: Why don't you both just screw the closest object cause you both sound horny to the max you nasty!!

Pink: I would but Sesshoumaru is occupied with Kagome in the bathroom, plus, I only screw humans and half breeds!

Tai: Liar..

Alice: I'm sad and sleepy…leave me alone!!

Pink: Tai! Get the heavy metal!! And the amps!!

Tai: Yessir! I'm on it, Mr Pink, ma'am (retrieves 85 amps and Slipknot)

Pink: Crank it! Max it!! And don't forget! (puts on earplugs)

Tai: Yeah, alright! (stands unsuspecting Alice in front of amps, turns it to max, stuffs in plugs, and turns on Snap)

Alice: FUCK ALL OF YOU!!

Pink: Alright! Where the hell is that half breed…heh. Me thinks I'm gonna court him! (runs in search of Inuyasha)

Tai: Oh mother fker, get back here!! (pounces on Pink)

Pink: Ow!! Bitch mother fker!!! (pushes Tai off and returns to my search)

Previously On If I Died Tomorrow Would You Still Be Here: The future Kagome had those markings…and in the picture that lady looked a lot like…then it all clicked. His mother was trying to tell him that that was his mate!!! Then Sesshoumaru did the impossible, he fainted, luckily on the shrine grounds.. "Great! Just oh so fucking great now what?!" Sango said as she sat down on the grass on the shrine grounds where her friend and her so called ally were 'napping'

Chapter 4 Feel Good Inc.

"And when he was teething! Oh my god! You should have been there!! He (whisper inserted here)" Natsu said as Kagome started to laugh. Sesshoumaru looked at the two questioningly. They had been sitting on the ground, ignoring him.

"Hello.." He said for the umpteenth time. "Oh my god! Did you hear that? I swear I heard the wind… it was whistling something…" Natsu said loudly to the girl. "Wait.. Um.. Lady I thought you said your son was a moon… now he's the wind?! Wamoo? Shamu? Was he doing the whistle song?" Kagome asked confused as Natsu chuckled.

Sesshoumaru gracefully walked towards the two as Kagome's breath was hitched in her throat. It was so peaceful… so beautiful…so- "Okay, I know you lost your brain a long time ago but can you at least try to act like a 5 year old? At least?" Sesshoumaru said as he bent down. Kagome's eyes blazed with fire before she turned him over.

"YOU STUPID ASS MOTHER FUCKER WHO-" Kagome started. "He DOES NOT fuck me!!" Natsu said as Sesshoumaru glared at the two of them. "So stupidity is contagious.." He muttered before Kagome went back to 'strangling' him. "Woman, will you stop straddling my hips I know you're desperate for a fuck but at least go back to your-" He started.

"SESSHOUMARU BISHOJO TAISHO!!" Natsu screamed as the place went quiet. Kagome started to laugh as she fell off of Sesshoumaru clutching her stomach. "Pretty.. Haha.. Girl?! HAHA!!!" Kagome said as she laughed. "Shut up bitch.." Sesshoumaru said with a glare. "Now now, that isn't lady like language.." Kagome said politely as Natsu smirked and whispered something to Kagome.

Kagome stopped laughing as Sesshoumaru looked at her questioningly. The girl's eyes sparkled in tears before she wrapped her arms around his neck 'hugging' him. "ARIGATO!!" she said. "Bitch…your…choking…me…" He said trying to catch a small amount of air. She was taking it away. "You…stupid…dumbass…anorexic…bitch.." Sesshoumaru said.

"THAT IS SO SWEET!!" Kagome replied crying more as Sesshoumaru pried her off of him.

What Natsu told Kagome: Bitch is the highest compliment that an Inu youkai can give you. It means you're the alpha female of their pack.

In reality what Sesshoumaru meant: The actual insult…

"No one…has ever said anything…so nice to me before!!! DOMO ARIGATO!!!" Kagome continued. Natsu started to cry once more. "Woman…what are you sputtering out of your mouth?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Mistake Number One: Learn what words trigger hyper Kagome.

"Sputtering?!" Kagome questioned before standing up. "I'm a little teapot short and stout!" Kagome started.

'_Kagome's calling herself a dick…wow…and a short one…' _Natsu thought, her thoughts of course being heard, bit ignored.

"Here is my handle, here is my spout!" the girl continued placing her right hand on her hip and her left hand in the air.

'_Only a stupid wench like Kagome would call herself a penis…' _Sesshoumaru thought. Kagome stopped.

The girl glared before fire blazed once more into her eyes and she jumped the male this time with a successful, more feminine way of attacking.

Kagome Higurashi had the most feared taiyoukai on the face of the universe pinned on the ground and she painfully abused his third leg.

"YOU STUPID (KICK) ARROGANT (STOMP) SON OF A-"

Before she knew it Sesshoumaru howled out in pain and all movement stopped. Kagome chuckled. Then the girl started to laugh.

"Kagome dear, you shouldn't laugh when you're abusing your tube to the future…" Natsu lectured.

Sesshoumaru glared at his mother coldly. "I…immensely…despise…you…" He staggered out.

"Oh and Kagome, when he says that it means he loves me…" Natsu stated.

"So despise for him means love?"

"Yes"

"No!"

Kagome smiled glomping the taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru! Why didn't you tell me this before! The love you have for me must run deep! Deeper than the night sky…farther than to the ends of the earth…harder than a rock…it must explode like a-"

"KAGOME! Stop! You naughty girl!" Natsu stated before laughing.

"Naughty, naughty…" Kagome stated being triggered off once more and Natsu fell down laughing at the next imitation Kagome did.

"Hello! My name a- Borat! I like you! I like sex. It nice…" Kagome started as Natsu started to cry.

Sesshoumaru growled. "You are such a stupid bitch…" He muttered.

"Very nice…Sesshoumaru's king in the castle! King in the castle! You do this and you do that, cause Sesshoumaru king in the castle!" Kagome continued.

"Kagome stop it…"

"I'll stop and you profess your love!" Kagome offered as she spit in her palm and held it out for Sesshoumaru to shake.

"I hate you…my hate for you exceeds all things…" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Wow Kagome, he really loves you!" Natsu interrupted.

"Say what you really mean and I will stop!" Kagome tried again.

"I hate you with all of my heart, Kagome…leave me alone you annoying bitch…" the taiyoukai stated.

"Wow he's saying he loves you with a passion and he wants to fuck you, fuck you, all on the floor!" Natsu started.

Kagome's eyes widened in humor.

"He wants to see you grinding next to him all up on that pole!" Natsu continued.

Sesshoumaru growled lunging for his mother.

"Let's see those thoughts Bishojo…" Natsu stated holding out her hands and the scenery changed. In front of them was Sesshoumaru dominating Kagome. In all to many ways.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes closed. "Was that a 69er? Ooh…doggie style!" Kagome whispered.

"Who let the dogs out!" Natsu started as the two girls sang the song watching what was happening.

"Mother it is very wrong what you are doing…" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Kagome should have a right to know what you're thinking if it pertains to her!" Natsu stated looking forward.

The next things that happened was the most unexpected.


End file.
